It's a Small World After All
by Bri-Gils
Summary: Everyone says New York City is big, but for the amount of people living in it, it's actually pretty small. Is that why, out of 8 million people, Rachel can't seem to escape the one person she wants to? AU Season 4. Eventual St Berry
1. Chapter 1

Everyone says New York City is big, but for the amount of people living in it, it's actually pretty small. Is that why, out of 8 million people, Rachel can't seem to escape the one person she wants to? AU Season 4. Eventual St Berry

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Nor have I ever been a part of or know anyone in Newsies the musical, and I do not know any of the real people in this story. It is all fiction Starting after the end of Season 3, AU season 4**

Biking, he decided, was an excellent way to stay in shape. It was fast, efficient, and the constant wind blowing against him made it so he never had to suffer from those disgusting armpit stains. Cheap, too. God knows how he needed cheap. New York wasn't ranked the 26th most expensive city in the world for nothing. Everything cost money! A place to live, food, clothes, transportation, parking a car, poles….

Well, okay, poles _didn't_ really cost money, but the one Jesse just biked into was definitely going to give him some new medical bills.

"Hey are you okay? You should be wearing a helmet."

"Yeah, I'm…" Jesse St. James lifted his pounding head, the sudden movement making him nauseous. "…fine". The guy who spoke to the 19 year old, along with many people in line around them, gave Jesse a skeptical look.

"What are you in line for?" Jesse asked the man, now noticing that the line spanned to block and went around both corners.

"An audition." A blonde girl a few feet away replied. "Open-call for a Newsies musical."

"Oh yeah, Ryan was telling me about that." Jesse said to himself, as the people around him turned back to whatever they were doing before—most likely going over monologues and song choices. "Newsies was a good movie. Underrated, but good." He supposed that if he tried, he could find Ryan in the line. _He's probably freaking out over the audition._ Jesse picked up his fallen bike. _Should I audition? _"No." Jesse whispered to himself, his head still feeling the effects of colliding into a metal pole. He was in no shape to dance. Hell, he didn't even have dance clothes! _Besides,_ Jesse thought as he put his feet on the pedals, _my shift starts in an hour._ He began biking again, nowhere near as graceful as before. Right as he was about to cross the street, he heard someone yell, "Be careful!" Not wanting another collision, Jesse didn't turn around.

* * *

She was still wearing the ring. After months of having it on her finger, her hand felt naked without it.

"Make sure you don't stab yourself with that thing when you're dancing!" The girl next to Rachel said teasingly.

"Thanks, Cheyenne." Rachel responded, a small smile playing on her lips. The two met only days before, during a NYADA campus tour. They'd been eating lunch together the day before when they overheard some students talking about an open-call audition for a Newsies Musical. Excited at the prospect of their first New York audition, the girls rushed out to buy the dance things they were lacking and got in line bright and early the following morning.

"Imagine if one of us gets a part…." Cheyenne sighed, leaning against the building next to them with an expression of longing on her face.

"Getting a part would make it official! High school's over…" Rachel said, now playing with the ring and trying not to think about the Glee club kids back in Lima right now… Hanging out in Mercedes's pool, or using the karaoke machine in Kurt's basement… Or signing up for the military…

"High school _is_ over, Rachel. Did we or did we not just spend the past two days at a college campus—the place where we'll both be going in just two months?! If we were still in high school, that guy who just rode into a pole would have been laughed at. But look! People are helping him—okay, why do you keep on playing with that ring?!"

"You know, I'm actually going to take it off," Finn's face filled her mind as her hear ached with guilt. _He broke up with you, you have no reason to feel guilty…_ "So I don't stab myself."

"Oh my god, that guy's still riding his bike." Cheyenne exclaimed, ignoring Rachel's previous statement. "He looks like he's going to be sick!"

Rachel looked up just as the biker zig-zagged past them and onto the street.

"Be careful!" Rachel yelled. The biker didn't acknowledge her safety tip, either finding it irrelevant or he just didn't hear her yell over the loud Manhattan street.

* * *

I'm sorry this was a short chapter, but it's just the beginning of the story :) Please review and tell me if you think I should continue or not!

-Bri


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone says New York City is big, but for the amount of people living in it, it's actually pretty small. Is that why, out of 8 million people, Rachel can't seem to escape the one person she wants to? AU Season 4. Eventual St Berry

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Nor have I ever been a part of or know anyone in Newsies the musical, and I do not know any of the real people in this story. It is all fiction Starting after the end of Season 3, AU season 4**

He hated the subway. Being _literally_ underground, practically sitting on top of other people... it made him so claustrophobic.

"Whoever stole my bike is the biggest dick on the face of the planet." Jesse mumbled. Irritated, he put his head in his hands and ran his fingers through his curls.

_If Shelby saw me now, _the former Vocal Adrenaline star couldn't help but think, _she'd be mad at me for wasting my talent..._ He silently cursed his former mentor for convincing him to move to New York City after Vocal Adrenaline's failure that past May. With no money and no true support from anyone, he might as well just move back to Ohio and wast his life away working at Breadstix.

"Okay, Jesse, don't be such a drama queen..." He mumbled, lifting his head but keeping his eyes downcast. "You've been here for six weeks. No need to be as dramatic as..."

_She's coming to school here in the fall..._ This thought came suddenly to Jesse, as he recalled her posting her acceptance into NYADA on Facebook. _Oh God, what if I see her!?_

_Just calm down... _He tried to tell himself. _New York's a big city. Besides, I live in Queens and NYADA is in the Upper West Side. Chance are I won't ever see her again..._

The last thought made Jesse feel as though his heart sank.

"So much for not being dramatic..." Jesse rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Oh, Kurt..."

Blue eyes found the owner of that voice. _Her_ voice.

_That can't be her..._ A small voice in the back of Jesse's head argued. _She would never dress like that..._

_It is hot out,_ Jesse argued with the voice, desperately wanting the person to be Rachel, _Maybe's she's going to the gym?_

But alas, Jesse knew that RAahel took pride in how she dressed, no matter how eccentric it might seem to others. So the teenager currently texting on her phone while wearing a white T-shirt and black soffes couldn't be his ex-girlfriend.

* * *

Rachel once again pulled down the hem to her shorts, cursing both herself, for not packing any dancewear, and Cheyenne, for convincing the brunette to get those shorts instead of yoga pants.

Hesitantly, she spoke into the speaker of her phone, "I lost it."

"Lost what?" Kurt replied, confused at the vagueness of Rachel's sentence.

"The ring."

_Silence_. "Oh My God! Finn's going to be so mad! How?"

"Need I remind you that we aren't together anymore, anyway?" The brunette said, her voice breaking at those word. "And I put it in my bag a few days ago. When I went to take it out, it... it wasn't there."

"Oh, Rachel..." Kurt sighed, "But you honestly can't expect that you two won't get back together. It's inevitable!"

"New York's a big city, Kurt." She stated, a small smile playing on her lips at the prospect of her and Finn reuniting.

"Why are you still there, anyway? Weren't you supposed to come home two days ago? I need my little Jewish friend!"

Rachel laughed, "I've been going to audition." That was true- it was multiple auditions. While Cheyenne might have left days ago after being told "no", the young Berry had spent the past week continuing to dance and sing for an audition panel. She was currently on her way to her fourth callback.

"Ooh! I'm most definitely calling for the details later! I have to go now, Cooper is taking Blaine and I out for lunch."

As she bid her friend goodbye, Rachel's mind couldn't help but wonder about her future with Finn.

_For all I know, any of these people could be my soulmate... Like that blonde with the green jacket... or the guy with the Bieber cut... Maybe even the bald guy next to him! He does have nice eyes... Or..._

"Okay, Jesse, don't be such a drama queen..."

No. Not him. No way was Rachel Berry every going to let Jesse St. James into her life again.

He was wearing an outfit she had seen before. She remembered how soft that blsck cotton shirt was, especially after sobbing into it while watching _Marley and Me_. His pants were too short at the ankle and seemed too small at the waist, indicating a growth that Rachel didn't seem to notice at Nationals. His jacket was missing though; he was clearly feeling the effects of an overpopulated city in the beginning of July. Jesse's hair wasn't styled, but hung limply on his forehead. But what surprised Rachel the most was his attitude. That arrogant teen, oozing with confidence, appeared to be missing. Instead, Jesse looked... anxious. Like he was a lost boy. Rachel had the sudden desire to hug him.

_*Ding Ding*_

**Kurt: You better be at Blaine's birthday party next week!**

"Oh, Kurt..." Rachel laughed and began to type a reply.

**Wouldn't miss it for the world :)**

The train slowed to a halt and the seventeen year old stood, preparing to exit.

_I love the subway_, she thought, unaware of the blue eyes tracing her movements, _It makes me feel like a real New Yorker._

And off she went. Further and further away from an ex-boyfriend; closer and closer to her callback.

An audition, as she would later find out, that would change her entire summer plans.

* * *

Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaassssssseeeeeeee tell me what you think! I'd love your feedback!

-Bri


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone says New York City is big, but for the amount of people living in it, it's actually pretty small. Is that why, out of 8 million people, Rachel can't seem to escape the one person she wants to? AU Season 4. Eventual St Berry

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Nor have I ever been a part of or know anyone in Newsies the musical, and I do not know any of the real people in this story. It is all fiction Starting after the end of Season 3, AU season 4**

"I didn't think you'd come today, with those rehearsals starting up."

"And miss seeing your wonderful face, St. James? I would never!"Ryan laughed, settling down on the floor next to the brunette.

"I know I'm irresistible, but I'm kind of playing for the other team." Jesse teased, reaching toward his toes to stretch his legs, "How's Newsies?"

Ryan grinned, "It may have only been three days so far, but they have been some of the _best_ three days of my life. The guys are amazing and hilarious. Not to mention talented, of course."

"So it's true that the entire ensemble is male? I thought they were auditioning girls, too."  
"Well, there's Katherine and the other girl parts, obviously. But in the ensemble, yeah, there's only one girl. She's playing a boy part."

"Wow, surrounded by testosterone all day... too bad she's missing out on my-"

"-you are the cockiest person I know." Ryan chuckled, pointing and flexing his feet.

"Thank you, Mr. Steele." the nineteen year old smirked.

"Y'know, I think you would actually hit it off with her. She's kind of a female version of you."

Rachel Berry's face flashed through Jesse's mind, followed by the girl he saw on the subway days before. "Well, she must be amazing then."

Ryan chuckled, "She's young though. Not even 18 yet, so it's technically illegal."

"When does she turn 18?"

"Good question. Sometime during the winter?"

"I can't date someone in high school, Ryan!"

The blonde boy laughed again, "No, no, no, she assured me that she graduated almost exactly a month ago. Her name is R-"

"WHOSE READY FOR ALL THAT JAZZ!?" The dance teacher appeared with exaggerated jazz hands, putting an end to all conversations.

* * *

Rachel Barbra Berry had her first experience with death at the age of five. She remembered her grandmother well. she wasn't old like her classmates' grandmothers- only nineteen years older than Leroy Berry. In preschool, when all the other kids had their moms come for the mother's day concert, Rachel had her grandma. The forty-eight year old was seated in between Elizabeth Hummel and Shea Cohen, beaming at her granddaughter as Rachel belted out "Somewhere Over the Rainbow". And then Batya Berry got sick. Rachel didn't understand why everyone was so sad. When she got sick, her daddies would get her bad tasting medicine, and cuddle with her while watching whatever movie her heart desired. Within the week, Rachel would be back on her feet. Grandma, however, didn't get better at the end of the week. Or month. Or school year. And then they hooked her up to those scary machines. Hiram told his daughter that they helped Grandma breathe. Rachel just missed their sing-a-longs. And then, one day, Leroy and Hiram were really sad. They tried to explain to the young girl that her grandmother would never come home again. Rachel was just glad that the scary machines weren't at the funeral. Months later, when Rachel caught the flu, she suddenly became frightened that she would leave, just like Grandma Berry. Hiram was quick to tell her that "Grandma had a different kind of sickness." When asked how she got it, he replied, "She smoked." Rachel Berry, at the age of five, swore to never, ever, ever smoke.

And then Jeff Calhoun wanted her to carry the cigar _everywhere, _claiming, "With all the dancing and fighting, you have to learn to how to keep in in your mouth at _all_ times."

"At least you don't have to smoke it." Garett Hawe pointed out. They, along with Tommy Bracco, were sitting at a table in Bryant Park, enjoying the July weather and frappuccinos.

"Oh yes, "Rachel rolled her eyes and removed the cigar so she could speak, "thank God our director doesn't want to ruin my voice and health." She sipped her drink, "I mean, I do understand why he's having me do this, since I have it in my mouth for almost the entire show. I just wish people would stop staring."

"They're just jealous of your shirt." Garett said, "The unicorn is gorg."

Rachel glanced down at her shirt while Tommy asked, "Did you really just say 'gorg'?" It was one of her new shirts. After coming to the realization that Rachel would be spending the entire summer in New York City, her parents gave her $500 to spend in lieu of shipping her entire wardrobe. The shirt itself was white, with a unicorn on the front in a galaxy pattern.

_Signs I'm not in Lima anymore: People compliment my clothes._

"To be honest, it is pretty strange to see a small girl with a giant cigar." Tommy said, eyeing the cigar that was once again in Rachel's mouth.

"This is Manhattan. No one cares about strange. There's literally a naked cowboy in the middle of Times Square and hardly anyone thinks twice about him." Garett said.

Rachel choked on her frappuccino, "That guy is _real_?!" She exclaimed, bemused and slightly horrified.

Tommy scrutinized the teenager, "You strike me as an extremely innocent person."

"Ooh, interrogate Berry time!" Garett smirked. "What's the worst thing you've ever done?"

Rachel hesitated, glancing between the two boys. They were cool. _They were accepting of her_. They even invited her out with them! Back in Lima, Rachel was never included in group outings unless she organized it. Did she really want to mess this up? "I once sent a girl to a crackhouse."

Her reply brought a roar of laughter from Garett, while Tommy stared at her in disbelief. "I take back my previous statement." Tommy said, now chuckling. "But oh my god! Rachel!"

The Jewish girl now joined in their laughter as her phone "dinged", indicating a new text. Seeing that it was a message from Kurt, she looked at Tommy- who was now talking about the time he convinced his sister that her entire life was an April Fools Day joke- and Garett-who was listening intently. Moments like these, she realized, are what built friendships. Moments that were rare for her in Ohio.

Silently, she put her phone back in her pocket. Kurt's daily text about whatever drama was happening in the midwest didn't pertain to her. Not anymore, anyway. And it was about time that Rachel made some new friends.

* * *

Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaassssssseeeeeeee tell me what you think! I'd love your feedback!

-Bri


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone says New York City is big, but for the amount of people living in it, it's actually pretty small. Is that why, out of 8 million people, Rachel can't seem to escape the one person she wants to? AU Season 4. Eventual St Berry

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Nor have I ever been a part of or know anyone in Newsies the musical, and I do not know any of the real people in this story. It is all fiction Starting after the end of Season 3, AU season 4**

Living two months straight in a hotel room was… annoying. Especially when a certain brunette could not fall asleep and the TV in her room has been broken for the past three weeks. Consequently, Rachel Berry discovered Netflix. Specifically, a British show called _Doctor Who_.

And now, in the early hours of August 20th, Rachel was staring at her computer screen with tears running down her cheeks, mumbling "Poor Donna…. Oh, the Doctor is all alone…." Over and over again. That's exactly what she was doing when Kurt decided to skype her.

"Rachel! Ho- Are you okay?" Kurt greeted. He and Blaine were staring at her with concern.

"Yes, I am." Rachel wiped her eyes. "I just watched an episode of a show with the _saddest_ ending ever. I mean, the Doctor lost everyone he loves in the span of ten minutes!"

"Are you… talking about Doctor Who?" Blaine questioned, clearly amused by the girl's antics.

"Yes! That stupid show decided that it'd be a good idea to rip out my heart, flatten it with a bulldozer-roller thing, cut it into a million pieces, wipe a dog's—I've been spending too much time with Mike Faist…"

"Well," Kurt said, clearly unsure of how to reply. "It's a good thing you're going to an Academy of _Dramatic_ Arts soon."

Rachel smiled at his humor. _I miss them…_

"But Ms. Berry," Her friend continued, "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Why are you and Blaine sitting in his room at one in the morning?"

"Touché."

"Well, I heard that your Newsies cast is basically all male. Scandalous!" Blaine commented, a smirk playing on his lips.

"It's heaven." Rachel said, sarcastically. "They're all muscular dancers."

"Oh, to be in the theatre world…" Kurt sighed. He turned his attention back to the girl. "It's not like you to be up past eleven, with your night and morning routines. What's going on?"

Rachel's mind flashed to a memory from two weeks before, when she stayed at a castmate's birthday party until 4am. "I couldn't sleep… I have a date tomorrow."

Kurt and Blaine's faces lit up. "With who?" Kurt shrieked.

"I don't know!" Rachel said, her nerves evident on her face. "It's a blind date and my friend won't tell me his name so I can't google him or anything."

"This must be your first first date since-"

"- Jesse." Rachel suddenly wondered what the disheveled guy she saw on the subway was doing now. Was he okay?

"Moving past that horrible human being, are you really over Finn?"

Rachel paused. With everything going on in her life, between rehearsals and searching for a cheap apartment, she hadn't had that much time to think about her ex. Or anyone in Ohio, for that matter.

"I suppose going on a date may help… Is Finn over me?"

Kurt stayed silent for a moment, as if he was thinking about how to answer. "He… he's enrolled in the army. I haven't really spoken to him since he went to Indiana. Carole has, but it's not like he's going to tell his mom about his romantic life."

"Oh." Rachel was unsure about how she should feel about that…. "Since you guys are up, would you mind helping me pick out an outfit? Kurt, you should see some of the new clothes I brought! You're going to love them!"

* * *

"I haven't been on a first date in over a year." Jesse stated, drumming his fingers on the table. Did one-night-stands even count as dates?

"Don't worry." Ryan reassured him, "You will _love_ this girl. She's awesome." He and his boyfriend, Matt, were siting opposite Jesse in a booth, waiting for this mysterious girl to arrive.

"You would have met her already if you came to the party two weeks ago…" Matt said in a sing-song voice. "But I would have thought that the ladies would be _all_ over you."

Jesse sighed, "I'm not much of a…. relationship man. Besides, while you guys were damaging your livers, I made $300 in tips."

"Didn't you work, like, four shifts in a row?"

Jesse replied by shushing Matt and placing his middle finger on his lips.

"I see her!" Ryan jumped up, "Rachel!"  
Jesse felt his stomach drop. _Please no… Please, please, please no. _Rachel is a very common name.

"Hey guys!" A familiar voice rang out.

"Fuck." Jesse muttered as Rachel Berry drew closer to the booth.

"Hi, I'm-" She turned to her date, "- Jesse." Disbelief was evident on her face. _For an actress, she really doesn't hide her emotions well._

"Rachel. Hello." _Hello, Is it me you're looking for?_

"Oh crap, do you guys know each other?" Ryan groaned, glancing between the two who were now sitting on the same side of the booth, but trying to keep as much space between them as possible.

"We dated." Rachel answered, looking at her ex. His hair was unstyled again, but not limp like in the subway. Instead, soft curls covered his forehead and behind his ears. He was in the too-small jeans again, complete with black skate shoes. His black shirt, however, was replaced with a green and white striped polo. She suddenly wondered if that was as soft as his other shirt….

He knew she was looking at him. He also now knew that, yes, she as the girl on the subway. Her bangs were longer, reaching her eyelids. Jesse wondered if she was growing them out. He like her forehead showing; it was easier to kiss. Her outfit was a simple blue dress—someone probably helped her pick it out. He remembered how she'd always freak out about what to wear to their dates—

Wait. _Rachel Berry_ _was on a date_. Was she not engaged anymore? Of course not, Ryan wouldn't have set this up if she was in a relationship. Jesse felt his heart soar at that thought. Rachel, his wonderful Rachel, might _finally_ be done with that tall douchebag.

"Wow, I guess it is a small world after all!" Matt joked, trying to ease the tension that had arrived with the 17 year old.

"Man, that's the scariest ride in Disney." Ryan said with a shiver. "Why'd you mention it?"

"You're scared of singing robots?" Jesse laughed, knowing that it irked the girl next to him. _Why is she made at me? She was the one who broke my heart last… Okay, I was mean at Nationals, but I also got her into college!_

"Not everyone is fearless, Jesse." Rachel snapped. _You know I'm not fearless, Berry. You're the only one who does… You know my fear of flying… how I feel about my dad… I know you don't like squirrels…. That you can't resist being kissed under your ear… Does Finn know that? Does he know the scar on your collarbone is from when you had chickenpox as a baby? _Jesse could feel the eyes of the two men on him, yearning to know what he did that made their bubbly friend so… un-Rachel.

The tension seemed to become stronger when a waitress came to take their orders.

"I have to poop." Ryan declared, getting up from the table and heading to the bathroom. A moment later, Mat said, "So do I."

Jesse watched the boys walk away as Rachel sipped her water, clearly trying to avoid him.

"I bet they're going to have sex." He said. She ignored him. "You look nice."

"Thanks."

Jesse sighed, playing with the straw in his diet coke. "We already went through the apologies."

"That doesn't make it any less awkward."

He turned to her, and found her looking at him. _How could I have forgotten how amazing her eyes are?_ Jesse could not have sworn his heart skipped a beat. "Congrats on Newsies. Was it one of the roles you were born to play?"

Rachel snorted, although she was still uncomfortable, "Yeah, it's my destiny to play teenage boy who lives on the streets and smokes cigars."

"Fascinating."

Rachel took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I can't do this… I'm not even ready to date. Tell Ryan and Matt I saw bye."

"Bye Rachel." As he uttered those words, Jesse felt as though something left him. _Hope,_ he realized. With each step Rachel took, his hope diminished more and more.

* * *

Hey guys, your opinions and review would be greatly appreciated :)

-Bri


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone says New York City is big, but for the amount of people living in it, it's actually pretty small. Is that why, out of 8 million people, Rachel can't seem to escape the one person she wants to? AU Season 4. Eventual St Berry

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Nor have I ever been a part of or know anyone in Newsies the musical, and I do not know any of the real people in this story. It is all fiction Starting after the end of Season 3, AU season 4**

The best summer of Rachel's life was, sadly, coming to a close. Between exploring the city and its world of theatre, learning how to live on her own, and rehearsals Rachel had had the time of her life. Excluding the awkward run in with Jesse, of course.

She suddenly wondered what her friends in Ohio were doing. It was the beginning of September—they would have all started school, right? Mercedes was in L.A., Quinn was in Yale, and Finn was in the army…. She supposed that Glee club was starting up again. They would recruit new kids, right? Kurt was still in Ohio, too.

_Oh, Kurt…_ Rachel fought the urge to laugh. They haven't spoken in almost exactly 20 days, not since he witnessed her Doctor Who-induced breakdown. _He would probably scream at me for deferring NYADA_… What would her best friend do when he found out she wasn't going to the college that the two of them were pinning after the previous year. It's not like she didn't want to but Newsies rehearsals overlapped a month with her classes. And that gap in her heart that has grown since she graduated high school was filled with the sweaty boy-filled musical. Rachel knew that the experience in general, mixed with the fast paced city, caused her to grow and evolve. If one of her glee buddies saw their routine-oriented teammate now, she could only imagine what they would think….

In fact, it was the Jewish girl's recent spontaneity snatched her the small two bedroom apartment in East Village. That allowed Ryan to set her up on another blind date, although it went only slightly better than her last. That somehow convinced her that going to Ephraim's mom's house on Long Island after rehearsal would be a good idea. And that staying there until five o'clock in the morning would be even better.

"Why did you guys make me watch that!?" Rachel shrieked, hiding her face in Tommy's shoulder while he chuckled at her dramatic behavior.

"_Paranormal Activity _isn't _that_ scary, Rache." Mike Faist laughed.

"You must be joking, Mike!" The girl exclaimed, much to the amusement of her castmates.

"Oh, give her a break!" Kara rolled her eyes. She, along with five other guys, were sitting in a circle playing _Cards against Humanity_. She opted not to play, thinking it would be too vulgar for her taste. Then she decided to watch the movie.

"But when does the mail come?" Rachel overheard Ryan asking Ben Fankhauser over all the other small conversations going on.

"Wait, _what_ did you just ask?!" Rachel stared at the blonde boy in disbelief.

Ryan stared at the teenager in confusion. "…what time the mail comes?"

The brunette gasped, "Oh gosh, I thought you were asking when the does a male cum! Like, from his—penis!"

"Newsies!" Garett yelled, catching the attention of all twelve people in the room, "We have achieved the impossible! We corrupted Rachel!"

The room erupted in cheers while Rachel felt her cheeks grow red in humiliation.

"You _have_ to judge the next round now!" Andrew Keenan-Bolger announced, making room for her to sit in the card game circle.

Rachel groaned as the others pulled her to the opening, "What do I have to do?"

"Just pick whichever white card you think goes best with the black card." Kara told her, handing her a black card from the pile.

"Okay… Due to a PR fiasco, Walmart no longer offers _"

The six people sitting around her all handed her white cards. "Now read them aloud and pick your favorite", One of them told her.

"Due to a PR fiasco, Walmart no longer offers _Tickle-me Elmo," _Rachel couldn't help the giggle that escaped her mouth, "_The profoundly handicapped, Balls"_ The group erupted in laughter, "_Teenage Pregnancy, Pac-Man uncontrollably guzzling cum"_ she tried not to picture that god-awful image in her head before chortling at the last card, "and the winner: _Two midgets shitting in a bucket!"_

"It took two months, but we finally got Rachel to act like an 18 year old." Garett sighed in content, wiping away a tear that slipped out of his eye in the midst of laughter.

"I'm 17!" She laughed, her face hurting from smiling so much. The sore cheeks were so worth it.

And they were still sore an hour later when Rachel was falling asleep on the train home.

"Who thought that staying awake for twenty-four hours was a good idea?" Rachel moaned.

"Shh!" Tommy shushed her, moving his hand to put a finger on her lips. Instead, he slapped her on the temple.

"Ow!"

"Whatdido?" Tommy opened his eyes and glanced at her, his words slurring together due to the beer he drank while the group watched the sun rise from Ephraim's mom's trampoline.

"You slapped me."

"Sorry…" He mumbled, leaning his head against the train window and closing his eyes again.

_I'm never being spontaneous again…_ Rachel thought, feeling as though her own head was pounding from the one cup of beer she decided to have. If only she could close her eyes and then everything would be…

***ANYWAY YOU WANT IT, THAT'S THE WAY YOU NEED IT***

Tommy let out a frustrated sigh as Rachel rushed to answer her blaring phone.

"Hello?" She groaned, silently cursing whoever was on the other line. _Damn, Garett did corrupt me…_

"Rachel!"

"Kurt?"

"Hey, where are you?"

"It is six-thirty am on a Sunday morning in September. Where do you think I am?"

"In your dorm?"

Rachel rubbed her eyes, "What dorm?"

"Your NYADA dorm! What other dorm would there be?!" Kurt questioned, his voice laced with both amusement and confusion.

"I'm on a train."

"How was I supposed to guess that?"

The exhausted girl suddenly became agitated, "What do you want, Kurt?" She snapped.

"Did I wake you up? I thought you'd be doing your morning routine."

"You didn't wake me up; you stopped me from falling asleep."

"Listen, I really hope you don't mind, but I need you to do me a favor."

Rachel sighed. As much as she loved her friend, she also loved her bed. "What?"

"Remember when we ate breakfast outside of Tiffany's? I need you to go to that spot. When will you be off the train?"

"Fifteen minutes."

"Great! I—just go there!"

_I want sleep. I want sleep. I want sleep. I want sleep. I want my bed. I want it to be tomorrow already so I can go to the sitzprobe. I want a curly haired 20 year o—no, no, I don't want Jesse. What I do want is—_

"Kurt!" Rachel squealed, all of her exhaustion forgotten as she saw her tall, pale friend leaning against the Tiffany building.

"My, my, if it isn't the breakout star Rachel Berry!" A grin stretched across Kurt's face as he embraced his friend in a hug.

"I'm not a star yet." The short girl rolled her eyes.

"The Lima paper has written three articles on you." Kurt informed her, "Getting into an off-broadway show is an _amazing_ achievement, believe it or not."

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked, now noticing two big suitcases behind the 18 year old.

"Blaine and my dad helped me realize that I belong here, with or without college." His stomach growled, "Want to get some breakfast?"

"Of course." Rachel giggled, linking arms with the tall boy as each of them grabbed his luggage. "It's this cute little diner in Hell's kitchen. They have the _best_ marmalade."

The Sunday morning shift was the absolute _worst._ He had to get up at 5, and no one ever came so the tips were scarce. And, on the morning of September 10th, all of the customers who did arrive chose to not sit in his section.

"Another couple sat in a booth, Dan." A waitress announced to the redhead sitting across from Jesse. At seven in the morning, almost all of the customers were happily served and enjoying their eggs and bacon. Thus, Jesse and Dan were sitting at a table in Jesse's empty section, sharing their complaints about life and how the early morning sun was too bright.

"Yay, money!" Dan quietly cheered, although his face conveyed boredom. Jesse watched as the ginger walked up to the new customers, now putting on a fake smile.

"Just water, please." A familiar voice made its way to the curly haired boy, making his heart skip a beat.

_She is not hear. Don't get your hopes up, St. James. Rachel Berry is—_

"She's here." He said under his breath. He was now seated at a different table. Close enough that he could see and hear his ex-girlfriend and Kurt, yet hidden behind a plant so they couldn't see him."

"Coming right up!" Dan said in a cheery voice, then disappeared into the kitchen.

"What happened to the veganism?" He heard Kurt ask.

_Is this what I've come to? _Jesse couldn't help but wonder. _Eavesdropping on your ex?_

"After intensive dancing for hours each day, I found that protein helps give me more energy." Rachel said, "Not to mention, this place has great Chicken Caesar Wrap."

"How often do you come here?" Kurt chuckled, "You've claimed that everything is the best!"

Rachel smiled, "The boys and I come here a lot for lunch."

"The boys?!"

"Oh—the Newsies cast."

Jesse watched as Dan brought their drinks and an awkward silence fell upon the table. Kurt was having staring match with the table while Rachel was drinking her water as though she had never had any before.

"Remind me to never drink beer without having a water bottle. I was so dehydrated." Rachel sighed.

Jesse briefly wondered where she was. He never really saw Rachel as a beer drinker…

"You actually drank after that whole fiasco junior year?" Kurt said, disbelief etched on his face. "Where were you?"

"Out with friends."

"Well, college life sounds exciting."

"College?" Rachel parroted, confusion evident on her face.

"NYADA!"

_Yeah, the place I convinced the Tibideaux to let you into!_

Rachel paused, as though she was contemplating how to approach this subject. "I… deferred my acceptance."

Kurt choked on his coffee and Jesse felt his own jaw drop. How could someone as ambitious and determined as Rachel Berry postpone the opportunity of a lifetime on her way to stardom.

Kurt voiced Jesse's opinion.

"Well," Rachel began as though she had rehearsed this speech in her head. Jesse assumed she had, "Newsies rehearsals overlap with the first month of school. And I'll have a few months between when the show ends and the second semester begins, so I can go around auditioning again. Not to mention, depending on how the run goes, they may take the show places."

"I can't believe—"

Whatever Kurt couldn't believe would remain a mystery to Jesse as he noticed a family take a seat in his section.

_Rachel has her own life. She's living her dream. Time to make your own money, St. James. _He told himself as he got up to greet the customers.

* * *

Pleeeeasseeeee review!

-Bri


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone says New York City is big, but for the amount of people living in it, it's actually pretty small. Is that why, out of 8 million people, Rachel can't seem to escape the one person she wants to? AU Season 4. Eventual St Berry

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Nor have I ever been a part of or know anyone in Newsies the musical, and I do not know any of the real people in this story. It is all fiction Starting after the end of Season 3, AU season 4**

_Rubble appeared everywhere she looked. Screaming was the only sound that reached her ears, emitted from everyone in a 100 feet radius. _

_"Rachel, come on!" Kurt cried, pulling on the brunette's arm. She couldn't move, though—her feet seemed as though they were melted into the concrete._

_Eventually, her best friend abandoned her as the screams were drowned out by a loud screeching sound. And then the building next to her—the NYADA dorms—were ripped out of the ground. The new empty space in the city revealed the dark, scaly face of Godzilla._

_Rachel opened her mouth, but no scream came out. Tears rolled down her cheeks yet her sobs were silent as the Japanese monster eyed her._

_"Don't worry Rachel!" A familiar voice appeared behind her. The teenager twisted her head, her eyes widening as she saw… Batman?_

_"Finn?" She squeaked, finally regaining her voice. The visible mouth smiled as the tall man nodded._

_"Gotta show my new army skills!" Suddenly he was covered by a black machine—the batmobile?—and flying towards the Godzilla creature. The giant lizard waved its arm, and Finn's carrier broke in half._

_"FINN!"_

_"Hey." Rachel whipped her head around again, only this time to see a muscular curly haired man calmly staring at her._

_"Jesse?!"_

_He smirked, "It's actually Superman, but I'll let it slide for now. I have some notes for your boyfriend. Number one: when going to fight a giant lizard, don't get chopped in half." _

_"That's not funny!" She cried, glaring at her ex-boyfriend who was, indeed, dressed as superman. "Do you think you can fight this—"She motioned to Godzilla, who was now destroying another building._

_"Of course." Jesse's words oozed confidence. "I'm always better than Hudson." He flew upwards, and Rachel lost him in the sun's glare. His sweet singing voice soon filled the debris filled city,_

_"__Define your meaning of war__  
To me it's what we do when we're bored  
I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop  
And it makes me want it more  
Because I'm hyped up out of control  
If it's a fight, I'm ready to go  
I wouldn't put my money on the other guy  
If you know what I know that I know_

It's been a long time coming  
And the table's turned around  
'Cause one of us is going  
One of us is going down  
I'm not running,  
It's a little different now  
'Cause one of us is going  
One of us is going down

Define your meaning of fun  
To me it's when we're getting it done  
[The explicit version: "Is it fuckin', druggin' or guns"]  
I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop  
So get ready for another one  
Let's take a trip down memory lane  
(Do you remember me?)  
The words circling in my brain  
(And what you did to me)  
You can treat this like another all the same  
But don't cry like a bitch when you feel the pain

It's been a long time coming  
And the table's turned around  
'Cause one of us is going  
One of us is going down  
I'm not running,  
It's a little different now  
'Cause one of us is going  
One of us is going down

This is hardly worth fighting for  
But it's the little petty shit that I can't ignore  
With my fist in your face, and your face on the floor  
[The explicit version: "When my fist hits your face and your face hits the floor"]

It'll be a long time coming  
But you got the message now  
'Cause I was never going  
Yeah, you're the one that's going down

One of us is going down  
I'm not running,  
It's a little different now  
'Cause one of us is going  
One of us is going down

One of us is going down"

_And suddenly Jesse was in front of Rachel, the screeching of Godzilla finally silenced._

_"Hello." He said softly, his breath reaching her nose. It smelt like red velvet cupcakes. Sweat beads rolled down his forehead, half covered by his brown curls. "It's been too long since we've done this…" He brushed Rachel's hair back and then his lips met hers—soft and smooth. His tongue tasted like red velvet, too._

Rachel opened her eyes, panting. She clutched her chest as she sat up, her heart beating a thousand miles an hour beneath her palm.

"I've never even seen Godzilla before…" Rachel muttered, reflecting on her dream as it began fading from her memory. She touched her lips. _That felt so real…._

But why? She's hasn't seen Jesse in a month! And she loved Finn. Granted, she hadn't seen Finn since June, but they were _soulmates_. If she tried hard enough, she could hear his voice at that very moment. Almost like he was in the room next to her.

"You can't be serious, Finn!" Kurt exclaimed.

Before she knew what she was doing, Rachel found herself running out of her room and into the small living room of the apartment she shared with Kurt. The two boys stared at her, but she only had eyes for the taller one.

His hair was shorter. His brown eyes still twinkled as he eyed her, his mouth stretching into the smile that used to make her stomach perform an Olympic-level gymnastics routine….. But her stomach wasn't. This reunion, it was supposed to be filled with fireworks and happy tears and laughter…. Yet, Rachel didn't feel anything, except…. Numbness…

"Rachel…" He spoke, his voice hardly above a whisper. "Hi." His eyes scanned her body.

_Hello, is it me you're looking for?_

"Hello, Finn." Rachel hesitated, suddenly feeling self-conscious over the fact that she was wearing leggings and a thin camisole. "I didn't know you were coming to New York."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "You two are a perfect match. You both make stupid decisions."

"What is he talking about?" The short girl questioned, Finn's eyes now downcast. She turned to Kurt, "What are you talking about?"

"I would tell you, but I have to get to Vogue." He said. Giving her a quick hug, he added, "I'll see you tonight!"

"Yeah…" Rachel glanced back at the tall 18 year old.

After Kurt left, he spoke again, "What's tonight? Kurt sounded really excited."

"It's my opening night."

"Oh, right! Kurt told me you were in a show a while ago…"

"What stupid thing did you do?" Rachel asked again, now sounding more demanding.

"I…" Finn faltered. "I'm hungry. Do you want to get breakfast?"

Rachel sighed. "Fine. I'll go get changed."

* * *

His ears felt cold. He knew it was a stupid idea, and this proved it.

"Why did you talk me into getting a haircut?" Jesse whined to Dan as they were both making checks for some tables.

"Oh, shut up drama queen." Dan rolled his eyes. "Your haircut looks good! And you said you wanted a change. Although, I've never noticed how big your ears are."

Jesse ripped the paper from the machine and glared at his friend and coworker, "They're also extremely cold!"

"Why? It's not even October yet!"

Jesse sighed in exasperation and made his way back to his section of the diner to deliver the check. Spotting a two people in a previously empty booth, he made his way over to them.

"You've spent the past three months in Geor-"

"Hi, I'm-"

"What the hell?!" Finn cried loudly.

"Oh… hi." Jesse uttered, his voice lacking emotion despite the broad grin on his face.

"Is this why you brought me here? To show me that you're with St. Jackass now?"

The 20 year old snorted, "Did you really just call me St. Jackass?"

"No!" Rachel said, ignoring their waiter. She reached her hand across the table, touching the taller boy's. "I didn't know he worked here. I'm not with him. I still love you, Finn."

Jesse felt his heart plummet at those words. _Then why the fuck was I on a date with you a month ago? _As he took the food orders from Finn, who now had a smug look on his face, and Rachel, he couldn't help but notice something that Finn didn't—Rachel's face carried a look of disgust as she said those horrible five words.

"You look deep in thought." Dan commented as Jesse entered the diner's kitchen. "What are you thinking about?"

"Cockroaches." Jesse improvised as his mind wandered to the couple back in the dining area….

"Ew. I ate one once. It tasted like chicken."

"Aren't they, like, impossible to kill?" A chef who was listening in questioned.

_Impossible to kill… Just like my love for Rachel Berry. Our love is like a cockroach. What a fantastic simile._

* * *

If Rachel Berry walked out onto the street at this very moment, no one would be able to guess that she was a girl. Her castmates were all celebrating around her, congratulating each other on a remarkable first act, complete with a standing ovation after _Seize the Day_.

"Fifteen minute information is starting now!" A voice called above the cheers.

"Thank you!" Many people replied. The small girl smiled as one of her friends threw an arm around her shoulder.

"I heard that they put flower deliveries on our dressing tables." He said, "Think you got any?"

"I know my dads sent me one." She replied, "They couldn't leave Ohio to come. One of them has to perform a big operation tomorrow and the other is in the middle of a court case."

"Is there any cookie cake leftover?" Ryan shouted above everyone else as they piled into the dressing room. Rachel chuckled at the small group of boys who went back out the door on a quest for cookie cake as she went examine all the flowers brought in.

"Someone's popular!" Laurie Veldheer exclaimed as the Jewish girl found not one but four bouquets.

"Oh, shut up." Rachel said jokingly, trying to mask her delight as she turned the bouquets around looking for cards.

**Congrats Rachey! You've always been our gold star, and now you get to shine on **

**stage! Wish you the best of luck and we'll see you in a week!**

**Love, Daddy and Papa**

Her grin widening, the brunette set those daffodils down and looked at the next card.

**Congratulations to my favorite regular! Hope to see you in the diner again soon! PS. There's**

**an extra gift for you stuck in the flowers!**

**-Dan Hershel**

Rachel looked through the flowers in surprise. She had gotten to know Dan very well the past few weeks, but she never expected him to send her flowers! He was a quirky guy; the last time they talked he offered to get her a fake ID. Finally, she found a small, wrapped gift stuck in the flower stems. Unwrapping it, she read: "_Name: Rachel Berry; Birthday: Dec 18 1990_" Ignoring the illegal piece of plastic in her hands, she inspected the yellow roses.

**Break a leg, Berry! I know I was supposed to be there tonight, but Blaine made a surprise visit! I gave my ticket to Finn, who wanted to see it anyway. Your dads already got me a ticket with them and they convinced my dad to come too! I'll see you tonight :)****  
**

**~Kurt E. Hummel**

Rachel felt her stomach do a cartwheel. _Finn_ was here tonight. For the thousandth time that day, she cursed herself for what she said in the diner. Those words felt so… odd, coming out of her mouth. If there was one thing she was certain of—Rachel Barbra Berry _did not _love Finn Hudson.

She gasped. "I don't love Finn. I don't love Finn. I will never be Mrs. Finn Hudson." It was weird. Saying it out loud made her heart break a little, yet… a feeling of relief swept through her. Looking for a distraction to those uncomfortable feelings, Rachel turned over the last card.

**Break a leg, Rach**

He didn't sign it. He didn't need to. He only wrote four words, and it still made Rachel Berry want to squeal like a school girl. But he broke her heart. He was a jerk. He was the biggest douchebag on the face of the planet. He was also a good waiter. And hot. Oh, dear Lord, was he hot….

"Places, five minutes!"

"Thank you places!" Rachel called out, setting the flowers down. Cursing herself for being distracted, she quickly fixed her make-up, adding a black eye. Running on stage, the teenager found herself wondering what Finn thought of the show. She bet Jesse would like it. He always appreciated good choreography. Finn would just mope about how he could never dance that well.

As the second act started, Rachel found herself comparing the two more and more. Jesse would admire the hard work that went into this show; how each actor truly pulled their weight. Finn was probably silently fuming at the thought that Rachel was so friendly and close with a bunch of guys.

Stepping forward to deliver her next line, Rachel's brown eyes suddenly locked onto ice blue ones. Ones that usually had curly hair above them, yet now it was cleanly shaven. Ones that belonged to the body sitting in Row J, seat 17. Ones that also belonged to her ex boyfriend.

That one second felt like an eternity as Rachel's mind was wiped blank. All she could think about was how those blue eyes looked defeated and depressed as they delivered her toast and Finn's oysters earlier that day

_What is my line? The…. The world? No, that's the newspaper…._

"The world is my erster!"

_I'm going to be fired._

"You're what?!"

Rachel turned to her fellow actors, who were looking at her with real confusion etched on their faces. She hoped they could see the pleading in her eyes.

_Shit! Oyster sounded like erster in this stupid accent…. I am so fired._

"Erster! The fancy clam with the pearl inside!" The young girl improvised, wanting nothing more than the notes to King of New York to start playing already.

"Oh, oyster!"

Rachel turned back towards the audience, searching for the blue eyes again. She suddenly wondered if he was making notes for her. She hoped he was.

* * *

"That was amazing, Rachel!" Finn greeted the brunette as she met him in the Lobby after the show. She smiled weakly at him, her legs still feeling like jelly after the talk she had with the director.

_"Rachel, come here."_

_"Am I fired?"_

_"What? No! I know you forgot the actual line, but that one was so much better! Can you say that tomorrow, too?"_

"Thanks, Finn." She half-heartedly accepted his hug and a bouquet of red roses.

"So do you want to go out to eat?" The tall man asked, not noticing his companion's disconsolate behavior.

"Actually, want to go on a quick walk with me?"

"Sure."

He followed the short girl outside into the darkness. Even though he could hardly see five feet in front of him, Rachel seemed to know where they were going. They stopped by the sound of rushing water.

"I know it's hard to see," She said, "but there's a koi pond here."

"Really?"

"For the past two weeks we would all run out here at any chance we got. We even named the fish."

"Oh." A shiver went down his spine as an ominous feeling filled the air.

"I don't think we should be together, Finn."

...

...

...

"You said you still loved me." Rachel could tell he was choking back tears, despite the fact that she couldn't see his face. The lack of vision made it easier, actually. Did that make her a coward?

"You were my first love, Finn. I think a small piece of me will always love you. It's just… I'm not the same innocent girl I was in high school. I curse. I drink beer. I've even seen the Human Centipede 2! That movie is the most disturbing thing ever! I just… I'm sorry."

"You'll come back. You always do." He muttered darkly to himself. Rachel pretended she didn't hear.

"A bunch of the cast is going out for a late dinner. I'm going to go so I can get a ride back to Manhattan. Goodbye, Finn."

And she turned away. Away from the darkness. Away from her high school life. There really was not going back now. But on she went. Towards her new friends. Towards her job. Away from the darkness, towards the bright lights of Manhattan.

He knew she forgot a line. He could see it in her eyes. _She was looking right at him_. But those words, _those stupid words_, they still stung. _She still loved Hudson_. What did he expect? That they run into each other one or two times and they'd live happily ever after? Well, isn't that how it happens in Disney?

"Whatever…" Jesse grumbled, climbing the stairs to his apartment. "One more week until I start rehearsals for the _Sound of Music _tour. Love is stupid, anyway."

He turned down a dingy hallway, only stopping after noticing someone sitting in front of his apartment door.

"Blaine?"

"Hey," His curly haired cousin looked up. His eyes were red. Blaine had been crying. "Can I spend the night? I was, um, supposed to stay with another friend, but love is stupid."

* * *

I'm sorry, this chapter felt so choppy when I was writing it but I couldn't really fix it (and I was sort of too lazy to try :P) Review would be reallly nice and help me update faster! :)

-Bri


End file.
